


Let Go

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e18 When Fates Collide, F/F, canonical soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Xena surrenders to her fate at Caesar’s hands.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 4. The Emperor.

Everything is wrong. This isn’t the life she was meant to have, or that Gabrielle was meant to have. It’s all Caesar’s doing; the man just can’t resist having ultimate power, especially over Xena. 

Alti showed her fragments of another life. Xena didn’t recognise them as memories, and yet they fitted, because they were from the original reality. It hurts her head to think about different realities and what Caesar had to do to change things to build the world he wanted. His desire for complete domination scares her. But there’s nothing more she can do.

According to these fragments, she has been crucified before. Despite knowing — _remembering_ — the pain that awaits her, she accepts her fate, giving Caesar control over her body one last time. His triumph won’t last long.

As she’s nailed to the cross, she thinks of Gabrielle. In this reality, she has known Gabrielle for such a short time, and yet she loves her. She loves her because in the other world — the proper one — they made a life together, and suffered all sorts of trials and tribulations but always came out on the other side. She loves her because she has gazed into Gabrielle’s soul and known the beauty and potential therein that exists in every lifetime. She loves her, because she was always meant to love her.

Her last hope is that Gabrielle is safe. That she gets far away from Caesar’s Rome and lives her life.

Xena dies with love on her lips.


End file.
